Grαn Premio de lα Hermαndαd
by Anniih
Summary: Porque el mejor Gran Premio de la Hermandad para Carlitos, es tenerlos a los dos con sus cualidades y defectos. Ah, también cuenta que Martín le tome la mano a Manuel. *ArgentinaxChile, Tierra del Fuego*


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia y LatinHetalia no me pertenecen. El personaje Tierra del Fuego es de mi exclusiva invención.

**Advertencia:** Etto… ¿mucha hermandad?

**Pareja: **ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

.

* * *

**Grαn Premio de lα Hermαndαd**

**.**

Otra vez en su casa ver los coches a toda velocidad uno tras otro ganando los lugares de puestos, buscando sobre todo al primero, y lástima para el último. Esto sucede todos los años a partir de 1974, donde sus padres se unen a disfrutar las actividades y adrenalina…y a comer.

Se acomoda sentando en los hombros de Manuel observando desde la altura la carrera. No le importa quién gana o pierda, solo desea divertirse olvidándose de las nacionalidades, y eso le ha enseñado el chileno aunque no lo parezca. Que si quisiera puede apoyar a los argentinos o a los chilenos, pero que no olvide que lo importante no es ganar, si no divertirse. Carlitos lo comprende.

― ¡Dale, che! ¡Demostrá que somos los mejores y más grosos!

Manuel desvía la vista hacia el argentino. Demonios, se supone que debe dar el ejemplo ¡hasta a él le costó un mundo aceptar el trato de quien será el ganador sin importar el país! ¿Acaso es fácil dejar su orgullo de lado? Por el pequeño sí, pero no para otras cosas. Martín idiota, no es incapaz de dejar su ego en casa.

El país vecino siente la mirada posada en su maravilloso cuerpo. Gira y sobresalta un poco al notar que el castaño le está retando solo con una amenazante penetración de ojos en los suyos. Solo adquiere a sonreír de una manera forzada.

― ¡Lo importante no es ganar, es divertirse! ―corrige enseguida acercándose un poco más a los dos, donde el fueguino lo observa y sonríe cerrando los ojos. Martín se sorprende porque es una de las pocas veces que sonríe tan feliz. De verdad hacer este premio lo hace feliz.

Luego a Manuel le da hambre, pues los autos ya no pasan más por ahí, siguen su recorrido en otra parte de la isla. Deciden acertar e ir caminando a unos puestos de comida.

―Quiero un pan remojado en leche. ―pide el dueñito de casa a su mamá. Este lo baja sobre su cabeza para que pueda comer tranquilo y no le ensucie el cabello. Después busca que cosas puede sacar. Mariscos, carnes, postres, vinos y más variedades. Se inclina a sacar mariscos y carnes.

Por el lado de Martín, se va a las carnes, obviamente.

Cuando terminan de alimentar, se dirigen adelantarse a los siguientes puntos de la competencia. Carlitos se vuelve a subir a los hombros del chileno para ver con más claridad.

Y los automóviles siguen sin detenerse. El público se emociona aunque no sean muchos en ese punto, quizás en otras partes hayan más.

Surca los labios.

Aunque suceda tres días seguidos al año para verlos más unidos le es suficiente porque se reúnen los tres. Sin embargo no es necesario tener estos días. Todos los días están juntos.

Porque el mejor Gran Premio de la Hermandad para Carlitos, es tenerlos a los dos con sus cualidades y defectos.

Ah, también cuenta que Martín le tome la mano a Manuel.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Algo…confuso al final…creo yo. ¡No lo sé! Piedad de mí. Pero… ¿les gustó? Carlitos tierno, corazón de mi vida. Su formspring está en proceso, estoy haciendo el fondo para que sea vea lindo. Cuando esté listo, les aviso. Y no le hagan preguntas tan fuertes, por favor xD

Sobre el fic "Siendo Padres", trataré de subir el capítulo esta semana.

¿Cómo me fue con la cera? ¡Mal! ;.; Nunca más. Me cortaré las piernas (?), total no las uso para escribir (?) xD

* * *

**D**atos:

•**G**ran Premio de la Hermandad: También conocido como Carrera de la hermandad argentino-chilena, es una competencia automovilística que se desarrolla anualmente en la Isla Grande de Tierra del Fuego, cada mes de agosto, con la participación de pilotos de Chile y Argentina. Une la localidad chilena de Porvenir con la localidad argentina de Río Grande. A través del tiempo se transformó en la competencia deportiva de mayor trascendencia en Tierra del Fuego. Se ha realizado ininterrumpidamente desde 1974 aun durante el Conflicto del Beagle que enemistó a ambos países en 1978.

Se eligió una fecha homenaje a los libertadores de ambos países, conmemorando el 17 de agosto, fallecimiento de San Martín, y el 20 de agosto, nacimiento de Bernardo O'Higgins.

Aunque la competencia suele ser entre el 13 y 20. En el 2010 se realizó el 13, 14 y 15 de Agosto.

De seguro Carlitos anduvo más que contento.

Por cierto, Martín no conduce xD

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos!

Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**

**Haces a Carlitos sonreír**

**(Y le pega a Arthur, okey no xD)**


End file.
